The Wolf
by Thervan
Summary: Sirius is an experienced thief and killer, he has returned from the Northern Tribes and wants to get back into his role of stealing from the rich and giving to himself, the first person he marks however ends up being Tatsumi, and he is soon thrown into the choice of a lifetime, joining Night Raid with his old friend Leone. Third story, this place has been kind to me.
1. Chapter 1

A young man wearing leather armor with chainmail covering the shoulders and stomach watched the poor unsuspecting country boy enter the imperial capital, and smiled " _This mark will be easy._ " He thought to himself as he inspected the two long knives that hung at his shoulders, he wanted them to be ready in case anyone got in his way, after this mark he was going to hit a place in the city an old friend said would be vacant very soon. "Boss, we gotta go, our contact is waiting for that information." one of his associates, wearing the same gear as him said. "Yeah, yeah i'm on my way." He responded.

"You know Sirius, i don't have all day to confirm our targets." Leone said to Sirius while taking his money and the slip of paper with the marks Night Raid would be heading after. "Well if i didn't lose the mark i was following i would have been here sooner." Sirius replied, he saw the size of the coin pouch the kid was carrying, and he was hoping to use that to pay Night Raid, it didn't matter though he could make it back from the coming heist. "Anyway, it's good to have you back in the area, what was so important up north anyway?" Leone asked, Sirius smiled before replying with "Oh you know, some merchants wanted to try and keep our cut for themselves, and i was tasked with…. educating them as to why it was in no way a good idea." His hand dropped to his waist and began to caress the hilt of the longer blade while he spoke, Leone noticed this and said. "You know, you should join the Revolutionary Army, they could always make use of your Imperial Arms." Sirius thought for a moment and simply said "Nah, they wouldn't want me doing what i do best while on an assignment, besides you have Akame." Leone just shrugged and began to walk away when she turned around and asked "Hey, what did that mark look like by the way?" Sirius looked puzzled before saying. "Male, brown hair kinda spiky, had a sword and some country clothes, why?" Leone laughed while walking away and Sirius knew she somehow swindled his mark, probably with those massive chests of hers. "Let's go Tom, i want some food." he said while walking away and putting on an eyepatch he had made to cover his left eye which bore the result of him merging too much with Ragnarok.

 **The Next Night**

Sirius was honestly impressed by the work Night Raid was doing, killing the guards and dealing with that despicable family, if he wanted to join them it wouldn't be a problem for Najenda to get the brass in her little army to let him, " _Little is a bit of an understatement._ " He thought while stepping through the pool of blood from the wife, truly a bloody mess, he stooped down and took anything that shined, when he looked up he saw Mine looking at him with disgust. "What? it's valuable." He said with a mocking smile, letting her get a good look at his left eye which had a red iris, completely different from his right eye which was gray. Mine just made a noise and walked away "Whatever, more money for me." he said, he found more shiny things and put them in his bag, when he was finished he heard someone yelling. " _They haven't finished up yet?_ " He thought to himself, he unsheathed Ragnarok, which was two long knives and began to move in the direction the yelling was coming from, " _Looks like i'm going to get a chance to kill something tonight_." He thought with a gleeful smile spreading across his face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He said when he saw the cause of the yelling, the very same idiot who he was planning on mugging the other day, was staring down Akame, Sirius looked over and saw Leone walking towards him, she was confused about why he had his weapons out then looked over to where he moved his head towards and saw the scene. "You know i don't like getting caught up in your jobs, but i don't think she needs to kill him you wanna stop her?" He asked his old friend. Leone nodded and walked over to Akame who was moving in for the kill on the idiot who had somehow survived getting stabbed by Murasame once, how did he survive that? Sirius got his answer when he saw that he was holding a weird wooden idol in his hand. "Hold up Akame, Leone wants this one to live." He said while blocking her strike with Ragnarok. His word were reinforced by Leona grabbing Akame and saying that she owed the person he just risked his neck for. "I suppose this makes us even by the way." Sirius said to the person behind him. "What?" was all he said. "I was going to mug you, but Leone took care of that for me, consider this me paying you back for any trouble her massive chests may have caused you." Sirius said while putting away his weapons and bowing to the former mark.

Sirius was disgusted by what that family had done to the former mark, who he now knew the name of friend's, acts like those are what caused him to help Night Raid as best he could without actually killing anyone, he didn't like having that kind of blood on his hands, he was currently keeping the bitch responsible for the torture from leaving by holding her at blade point with the longer blade, when she tried sneaking away Leone had made a move to stop her, but Sirius was always much faster. "And just where do you plan on going, bitch?" He asked in a monotone, when Tatsumi began to walk out Sirius noted his thousand yard stare, then the look of rage as he easily cut the bitch down. "Well…. damn." Was all he could say. "Hey Leone, you should take him with you, he could be good at this, by the way i'm gonna have to come with you, until everything has calmed down a bit." He said while sheathing his blade. Leone only nodded, she couldn't argue since he somehow managed to get past Lubbock's net and find the place on his own.

Leone picked Tatsumi up and told him that he was coming with them when he protested saying "I have to bury my friends!" Sirius responded by saying " Don't worry i can have people come and get them for you later." The other members of Night Raid were waiting for them and Mine was in no way pleased when she said. "It's about time you two got back, wait why is he here and what is that?" she asked noting Tasumi and Sirius who only smiled at the annoying pink haired girl. "This is your new team mate Mine, hope you like him, i picked him just for you." Sirius said in the same mocking tone he assumed whenever he spoke with her. Mine jabbed him in the ribs before they all jumped off the net Lubbock had made and disappeared from sight, Tatsumi screaming like a child while being held by Bulat who had attempted to hit on the poor sod, not that Sirius was sure of what Bulat hitting on someone was like, he didn't like hanging around military types, part of the reason he wasn't in Night Raid. " _This is gonna be a long night._ " Sirius thought to himself, knowing that if Najenda was at the hideout, she would try her very best to get him to join.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Days Later**

Sirius was training with Bulat, while he disliked people from the military, he could at least get a good workout from the fellow, and Bulat was all too pleased to fight the rogue.

"Damn!" Sirius yelled after just barely blocking a strike from Bulat, he somehow started to swing the staff in his hands much faster than before and had caught him off guard.

"You've gotta pay attention to your surroundings Sirius!" Bulat said, he was swinging the staff fast enough to make the dirt form a cloud, blinding Sirius, when he struck next he didn't even see it and was sent flying back to the base of the stairs, were Leone and Tatsumi had been watching them.

"You two done? I wanna introduce Tatsumi to Bulat." Leone said to Sirius, who was still flat on his back and holding the two shorter sticks he had been fighting with. "Yeah, i don't think i can take much more from him anyway." Sirius said while jumping back up on his feet "Be careful Tatsumi, Bulat can be….. eccentric." Sirius said when he passed him to get some water. Sirius listened to the exchange between Bulat and Tatsumi while staring at Leone, he couldn't deny that whenever he saw her his got nervous, he also couldn't deny that she was very attractive. Sirius noted Tatsumi looked only a little concerned when Leone told him that Bulat was gay, it hadn't posed a problem for him yet, most likely because Sirius wasn't Bulats type. "Ready for round two Sirius?" Bulat called out after the two others had left, Sirius could only nod and the thought entered his head " _Oh god is he hitting on me?_ " He didn't have much time to think on it because Bulat attacked as soon as he took up the stance he usually took when he fought with _Ragnarok._

 **An Hour Later**

Sirius sighed with relief when Akame twisted his neck and it popped, releasing the tension in it after his sparring match with Bulat. Akame went to go check on the creature she had killed and was cooking over a fire, Sirius was with her because she was expecting Najenda and he was supposed to get a new mission from the revolutionary army.

"That smells really good akame." He said with surprise, Danger beasts weren't normally something he would eat, but Akame had a way of making strange things edible. "You can have some." She said, Sirius enjoyed her company, she was quiet and friendly, unlike Lubbock who he was pretty sure had gotten his arm broken by Leone, or Mine, who could only ever annoy him, though if someone tried to harm her he would castrate them, Sheele was just concerning, " _No one should be that way when killing._ " He thought to himself as he took a bite of the meat akame had cooked, it was amazing "Better than the food in the north." He said through a mouthful of food. Akame only nodded while eating more than he ever could in one sitting, for a while the two of them sat in a comfortable silence while eating, it was interrupted by Leone and Tatsumi.

"See, the one of there's Akame, isn't she cute?" Leone said while pretty much dragging Tatsumi with her. "And the other one is Sirius." She said while motioning to him. Sirius only moved his chin upward in a greeting to the former mark before swallowing the meat. "Leone, you might want to run, Najenda here." Sirius said while leaning back and stretching out his legs. Leone only looked at the woman sitting in the chair next to his and ran, only to be caught by Najendas arm, which had shot out and acted as a grappling hook, dragging her back to the fire.

 **Later that evening**

"Hey Tatsumi, don't piss off Najenda, and if mine gave you any trouble, don't mind it too much." Sirius said to Tatsumi after showing him where he would be sleeping. "Why?" Tatsumi asked only to get his answer from the glare Sirius gave him. "You know why." He said while fiddling with his belt. "By the way, here's some coin, in return for what Leone stole." Sirius tossed a small sack of coins to Tatsumi who caught it looking very surprised. "I have to go back to the city, so take care of yourself." Sirius said while closing the door of Tatsumi's room.

"So, what do you think?" Najenda asked Sirius as he closed the door, "I think, that he has potential, but he needs to work on it some more." Sirius said while taking a cigarette that Najenda offered him and lit it up, enjoying the relief the tobacco brought him. "Leone is gonna kill me for smoking this." He said after exhaling the smoke with a sigh. "Take what pleasures you can Sirius, have you thought about my offer?" Najenda said while lighting her own cigarette. "Give me some time, see if Tatsumi lasts a month in the business, besides it seems like something is about to go down." Sirius said while strapping on his eyepatch. "What do you mean?" Najenda asked him. "Not sure." he said while opening a window and getting ready to jump out of it. "Don't worry, my people will keep an eye out." Najenda did not get a chance to reply, because Sirius had already jumped out of the window.

" _God, i hope i can come back to this place alive._ " Sirius thought while using Ragnarok's ability to allow him to quickly return to the city.

 **Sorry about the incredibly long wait, i hit a bit of a block with school and figuring out how i wanted this to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later**

Sirius was walking down a street with a large basket of food, he was planning on taking it to a nearby orphanage, " _Hope it's enough._ " He thought to himself as he walked up to the door.

"Hey anyone home?" He asked through the door while knocking on it. A moment later the person in charge of it opened the door and looked very surprised.

"Sirius? why are you here?" She asked him while rubbing some sleep from her eyes. "I figured i would bring you some food." He said while handing her the bag.

"Hey, don't leave this place at all tonight, that slasher guy is still out there." Sirius said while rubbing the hilt of Ragnarok, " _Night Raid ought to be able to handle him._ "

He thought to himself.

"See you later Sirius." The matron said with a smile as he walked down the street, Sirius turned around and bowed to her.

The Capital was large, to put it mildly. Sirius enjoyed every moment he walked the streets, whether he was just pickpocketing someone in a crowd or just enjoying the usual smells in the cleaner parts of it, not a day went by though that he didn't stop to think about the problems of those who lived in it. The only solution of course was to join the Revolutionary Army. " _Not that they would respect my wishes._ " He thought as he turned a corner and reached the bookstore that Lubbock operated, he was supposed to meet with Leone there about his part in the mission to take him out.

Before he could knock on the door, it opened and a large cat paw grabbed him by the throat and dragged him inside the building. "Damn Leone, what the hell?!" Sirius said when she let go of his throat. The blonde was only smiling at the sight of him rubbing his throat.

"I wanted to talk to you before Lubbock got to you." She said while going over to a bookshelf and pulling a hidden switch, opening a hidden door. "Lubbock has too much time on his hands." Sirius said as he followed Leone down the steps, his gaze traveled up and down Leone's body more than once and his face was red more than once.

Sirius sat down on the couch after Leone led him to the hidden room, and he decided to get comfortable before asking her "So… when are you going after this Slasher guy?" Leone sat down next to him with two bottles of beer she took from a shelf. "Tonight." She said while handing Sirius one.

Sirius only nodded after Leone told him the pairings for the operation. "I might keep an eye on Tatsumi and Akame.' He said before yawning. This job was already making him feel tired. Leone finished drinking the alcohol she had and said. "By the way, if you do end up fighting him, try to hold out long enough for Akame to show up." Sirius only nodded in agreement, he wasn't about to take on someone with a reputation like that, not by himself anyway.

 **Later that evening**

Sirius walked down a street with Akame and Tatsumi, and he had the distinct impression that someone was watching the three of them, Akame noticed him looking around, trying to figure out where he felt the unseen pair of eyes. Or eye, rather, their target was the Executioner of one the Empire's worst prisons, Sirius didn't remember his name, all he knew was that he had an Imperial Arms.

Tatsumi stopped walking for a moment and asked about what Imperial Arms are, Akame took a moment to explain, Tatsumi then looked down at Sirius' belt "Are those Imperial Arms too?" He asked, eyeing the very large daggers. Sirius smiled and drew one of the two blades that made _Ragnarok_. "This is _Ragnarok_ , it works similar to Lionelle, only i just get more agile and have better senses." Sirius said while putting away the weapon, Akame smiled at the fact that Sirius was trying to be friendly with Tatsumi. "We should get going, shouldn't we?" Sirius asked, eager to move again.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Akame asked him, breaking his train of thought. "Well, this Executioner, do we even know what Imperial Arms he has, because i keep getting the feeling that someone is watching us." Sirius said while rubbing the back of his neck. Akame stood there with a hand on her chin, thinking. "No, we don't know what type of Imperial Arms he stole, do you think it might be one that lets him see long distances?" She asked him. Sirius only shrugged, he couldn't be sure unless he saw it for himself.

The three of them continued to walk down the street until Tatsumi had to go handle some business in the nearby alley, Sirius sat with Akame for a while, wondering what the hell was taking him so long. "What the hell is taking Tatsumi so damn long?" He finally asked Akame. "I don't know, we should go check on him."She said while getting up, Sirius followed her to the alley, Tatsumi wasn't there. "Oh hell." Was all Sirius said before Akame ran out into the street before saying "Try to find him, if it's the Slasher….." Sirius only nodded while drawing Ragnarok from it's sheathes and running down the alleyway, hoping to find some type of trail. " _He better not die._ " Sirius thought to himself as he began to pick up Tatsumi's scent, grateful for the enhanced senses that his Imperial Arms gave him.

When Sirius found Tatsumi, he discovered that he did in fact find the target, only to get beaten pretty badly, "I think i've hurt you just about enough now." the target said to Tatsumi, who was bleeding from several wounds. "I love hearing someone beg for their life with that look on their face, so i was careful not to damage you too much." He said, while Tatsumi stared at him with rage in his eyes "Now….. Beg for your life! You might be able to buy enough time for your friends to show up!" He said before moving to avoid the throwing knife that impacted into the ground where he had been standing just a moment before, Sirius made a tsking noise and his face turned into a scowl, he hated when he missed.

"Sorry, but that was getting way too obscene." He said after jumping off the building he was standing on, for the most part it was for dramatic effect. "So… i take it your Imperial Arms is that freaky ass eye on your head, am i warm?" He said while drawing his weapons and assuming a stance that had him low to the ground with the blades pointed in front of him, one arm bent back a bit and the other extended fully.

"Oh…. so one of your friends did show up." The target said while staring at Sirius, "You have quite a few knives on you don't you?" he said while flashing him a disturbing smile at him. "Yeah, what of it?" Sirius said, he had to figure something out. "Sirius, be careful! He can read your mind!" Tatsumi yelled to him, Sirius looked back at him…. and smiled, The Executioner must have gotten bored because he attacked Sirius as soon as he had looked back at Tatsumi, Sirius blocked his first few attacks, then did a pirouette to escape a wider swing from him, "How come i can't tell what you're doing before you do it?" The Execution yelled at him before being driven backwards by the flurry of slashes Sirius launched at him, Sirius noted that several of his strikes hit, but wouldn't kill him, "I only need to hold out until Akame gets here." He thought to himself as he block another set of attacks from his opponent before jumping and kicking him in the face with his boot, the front had a steel toe, Sirius smiled as he heard the wet crunch of his nose being broken.

"So…. you haven't caught on to it yet?" Sirius said while catching his breath, his foe was doing the exact same thing as him, both men were wounded, while Sirius was faster, he still was prone to get hit by an attack. "Why… can't i see your moves before you do them?!" He screamed at him. Sirius smiled, "Well…. you see… i know how to block my mind from people trying to read it." Sirius said with a smile, when he was younger someone had taught him how to wall off his mind to people who could actually read them, it also assisted in hiding his killing intent, which was why the Revolutionary Army wanted him to join, an assassin who could hide it until it was too late was rare and valuable.

Before either man could make another move Akame finally showed up. "About time." Sirius said to her before putting away his weapons and limping over to Tatsumi, the bastard had managed to cut his right leg pretty deep. "Can she handle him?" Tatsumi asked Sirius while he lifted him up and slung one arm over his shoulder. "Of course she can." Sirius said while smiling. "Akame, he can read your thought's with that Imperial Arms." Sirius said to her, "Be quiet! you cheater!" The man yelled at him. "Oh stop bitching about the fact that i'm immune to your tricks." Sirius retorted. "Akame can you finish this while i get Tatsumi some help before either of us loses too much blood?" Sirius asked her. Akame nodded and Sirius began to move away from the deathmatch about to begin.

Sirius set Tatsumi down a fair distance from the fight, but still close enough that they could watch. "Pay attention to the fight if you have a problem with needles." Sirius said before pulling out a very large one filled with painkiller and jabbing it in Tatsumi's thigh. "Ouch!" He said, Sirius tried to keep himself from laughing at him, "How's it going over there?" He asked Tatsumi, "What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked him while turning his head to look at Sirius, Tatsumi gasped in shock and he saw Sirius' left eye start to cloud up. "An after effect of my Imperial Arm, mixed with the technique i used on him." Sirius said while jerking his head in the direction of the fight, Akame had just cut their targets throat and said something about the voices no longer bothering him.

"Can we leave now?" Sirius asked her as she approached them. "Yes, we need to tend to your wounds back at the base. Sirius nodded and helped Tatsumi up. The three of them left the target's corpse behind, but took his Imperial Arm. "God, i just wanna lie down for a week now." Sirius said after feeling a muscle in his back cramp up. "Stop drinking so much with Leone then." Akame said to him, leaving him stunned at the joke. "Yeah yeah whatever." was all Sirius said as they disappeared into the darkest alleyway they could find.


	4. Chapter 4

Esdeath had shown up in the Capital earlier than the reports said she would, and now she was systematically severing the links in the carefully constructed information network that Sirius had set up years ago, he now stood hunched over a simple wooden table with a map of the city spread out across it and held down by knives and empty mugs.

"Damn, she just won't let up." Tom said while examining a report another rouge brought him, every report recently had been casualties and none of them had survivors. "It's that damned special unit she created!" Sirius shouted, everything he had built over the years was now being destroyed by one woman and her cronies, his red eye appeared to glow with rage.

Tom set the report down and sat in a nearby chair, he leaned forward with his head in his hands and said "We should start cutting our loses and leave the Capital before it's too late, these no telling when the bitch will figure out that it's the Rogues who are the center of the network." Sirius took a moment to calculate the costs of moving that many people and how they would do it with all the chaos going on.

"We have Esdeath and her people, the Danger Beasts, and countless bandits between us and anywhere we may try to go into hiding at." Sirius said while gesturing his hand at every route marked out on the maps that could get them out of the city. Tom buried his face in his hands again, both men knew that if they wanted to get anyone out of the city they would have to let Esdeath finish destroying the network. That meant that a lot of people would die.

"If we could get Night Raid to help-" Tom started to say before being cut off by Sirius "Najenda already refused to help us." He said while sliding a note across the table to Tom. Tom took a moment to read the note and when he lowered it his face was white as death. "Fuck." was all he could say to his friend, the Rogues were on their own with this and would most likely end up losing more than just money and their network.

Both men continued to discuss their options late into the night, they only stopped when the candles in the hideout burnt down to stumps and they had dark circles under their eyes. "Get some rest Tom." Sirius said before yawning, he let a hand drop to the hilt of his weapon and rubbed the pommel for a short while before deciding that sleep was a good idea.

 **The Next Day**

Sirius walked down a street in the Capital, this time he wasn't going to meet any members of Night Raid, or drop food off at an orphanage, he was just taking some time to stretch his legs after a short rest, his thoughts constantly turning to the hours spent planning the previous night.

He decided to get something to eat and somehow ended up getting ice cream, while he was leaving the stall he felt killing intent that was strong enough to make him feel sick, he turned around and caught sight of the woman responsible for killing so many members of his network. " _What the hell?_ " He thought as he saw her walk up to the same stall and get some ice cream, Sirius decided it was better to leave than risk getting into a fight with her, she would most likely kill him in a an instant.

Sirius returned to his current hideout later that afternoon and found Tom was still sleeping, the hideout was not lacking in activity though, on the top two levels it appeared to be some sort of lodging, but if someone went down the stairs they would discover a very lively room that had at least twelve rogues in it at all times, they were either gambling, drinking, or running around doing work, all of them had the same gear as Sirius, leather armor with chainmail, large daggers, and an assortment of throwing knives hidden under their armor in some way, the gear was good for moving in a fight, but terrible at blocking bullets or heavy strikes with a weapon.

"Sirius, we need to talk." Tom said from the stairs, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sirius knew that he wanted to go over evacuation plans, and plans for what they would do after they got as many people out as they could and all Sirius could do was shrug and say "Fine, whatever." Once again both men would discuss what they could do to escape and when they could, and if they should try and keep contact with the Revolutionary Army, or go dark for a few months. Eventually they would work out a plan and begin drilling the others on how to get out of the city and were they would regroup at if at all possible. This was done within the one week they had left before disaster struck them.

 **One Week Later**

Sirius was woken up by the sounds of multiple boots outside the hideout, they had been wrapped in cloth to be less noisy, but Sirius and just about every other Rogue was able to hear them. When Sirius found Tom amongst the other Rogues waiting near the entrance to the hideout, they both nodded at each other.

Sirius stood and spoke in a loud whisper so that the twenty rogues present could hear him. "I'm going to buy Tom some time to get as many of you who don't want to take on the military out as he can, but if you want to stay and help me that's fine, just know that you most likely will die." Sirius smiled and tried to keep himself calm when he saw five Rogues start moving towards him, they were all older members who would most likely die in a few years, Tom spoke then "Alright the rest of you, follow me." The other fifteen started following him while crouched.

Sirius had set up the defense at the base of the stairs, the six of them had decided to don masks on their faces in the event of any chemical weapon being used, the mask itself was disturbing to look at when certain features lit up. Sirius was pleased to know that if he and the others would die, at least one of the attackers would piss himself out of sheer terror. His reverie was broken when he heard the sound of furniture being turned over and broken above, he made a signal to the others, and they activated the masks, the mask had a design on it that was meant to look like a demonic skull, several lines would glow red when it was pressurized.

Sirius crouched as low as he could so that when they finally found them he could throw a knife or two then lunge forward and attack with _Ragnarok_ , the thought of killing someone again made him feel sick, he hadn't killed anyone since he worked as an assassin for the Revolutionary Army and he still hated the feeling he got when he did kill someone. He noticed that the stair were creaking now, in the pitch black of the room the masks glowed and would make most people stop dead in their tracks. sirius hoped it would work on basic grunts like they had most likely sent after them, Esdeath couldn't send any of her people in until she had a good assessment of what she was going up against anyway.

Before Sirius could think anymore, the door blew off its hinges and at least ten soldiers attempted to flood the room from the narrow doorway, only to be cut down by arrows and throwing knives which had been expertly aimed at their throats or faces, which for some reason had been left unarmored. what remained of the initial ten were cut down by daggers, he had positioned two of his men in the back of the room with bows and a good supply of arrows, another two at the door to kill anyone trying to rush in, and then two more behind an overturned table to use their throwing knives to help the men with bows.

Sirius felt like he had been fighting for hours, every muscle in his body was on fire from dodging swords bullets and other weapons, despite his efforts and the efforts of his men though, they were down to only three people, the soldiers had sent in a large wave of twelve after a small wave of five and managed to kill and archer and the men by the doors. Sirius noticed a trickle of blood steadily coming from a wound in his side, the last man he had fought managed to cut him pretty badly with a sword.

"Sir, use the tunnel, we can buy you time." One of his Rogues said to him while helping him stand as straight as he could while another tried to staunch the bleeding. "I can't ….. leave you here." Sirius said before coughing up some blood. "All of us are fifty, we don't have much time left anyway, might as well make good use of it in a fight." The Rogue said while slowly herding him towards the hidden tunnel that Tom had taken the others through at least an hour ago, Sirius took a moment to examine the room, at least thirty troops lay in pools of blood, they had done well in holding them back, but sooner or later, someone with an Imperial Arms would arrive and kill them all.

"F…. fine." Sirius said in a resigned tone, before closing the door to the tunnel he took one last look at the three men getting ready to make their last stand against insurmountable odds, Sirius knew there was no way anyone of them would get out of it alive, and he cursed himself for leaving them to that fate while he ran like a coward with blood dripping out from his side, his running had reopened the wound and was now dripping blood down the tunnel, when he finally stumbled out, half drained of blood, he noticed the Tom had left some explosive to keep the tunnel from being excited, in fact the whole damn thing was rigged to collapse Sirius struggled with lighting the fuse, and found it difficult to get away from the range of the explosion, when the tunnel caved in on itself he only thought of any soldier who was unlucky enough to be in there, and began to head northwards.

 **Someone pointed out some flaws to me that my story had, i hope this chapter is better than what you have seen from me and thank you everyone else for your support.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius stumbled along the old hunting trailer, blood dripping out from his side, he had hoped to get to a nearby village and get some help from a doctor, but the military was searching for Rogues there, in the event that survivors surfaced. "God just fucking hates me this week doesn't he?" Sirius mumbled to himself after he took a break at a tree and slumped over from the wound. He opened up one of the bags on his waist and pulled out a syringe, it was filled with painkillers and would let him keep moving for just a while longer, his best bet for survival now was to find a hut in the woods or something that he could hide and recover in.

"Thats better." Sirius said to himself after sitting a few moments to let the painkiller kick in. He stood up and began to move again, this time he was walking rather than running, it wouldn't help him if the wound opened up once again. "I know that there is a hut somewhere around here." He said to himself when he spotted the glow of a candle in the distance, "There it is." He said once again to himself and began to move towards it, Danger Beasts would be out soon, and he wanted to stay alive long enough to see the Empire fall for the other Rogues who didn't make it out.

Sirius knocked on the door of the house again, apparently whoever was home didn't want to let him in. "Please open the door, i'm hurt and need some help!" He shouted, He heard the knob clicking and the door cracked open. "You promise not to harm us?" A man asked him. Sirius sighed and said "I won't hurt you, i just need some food and water, and a bath if you can spare it." He was forced to wait a few more minutes before the door opened and the man said "Come in, but leave your weapons at the door." Sirius stepped inside and unbuckled the belt Ragnarok's sheathes were on by the door, he also set his throwing knives and wrist blades in a neat pile with them.

"There's a bath ready for you in that room, and when your done we can take a look at that wound of yours." He said to Sirius, his eyes were much wider when he saw how much blood was covering Sirius's armor. " Can you also wash that out?" He asked the man, who only nodded. "Thank you very much sir, if you want money for this i can give you every last bit of it i have." Sirius said after removing his boots and gloves, the rest of his gear would come off in the other room.

Sirius had just finished shaving the beginnings of a beard with a towel wrapped around his waist when the door opened slightly and a woman said. "There is some food on the table for you, and my husband has finished cleaning and mending your things. Sirius tapped his razor on the side of the washbasin and said. "Thank you very much." Sirius dressed himself in the same leather clothes that he had worn underneath his armor, the major protective parts were being mended, he found it convenient that he stumbled onto a leatherworkers home. When Sirius walked out of the room he saw the mentioned food and took a bite of the bread they had left for him, it wasn't poisoned which was a good thing. "Your gear won't be ready until tomorrow, for now you can rest in the shed outside." The man said after Sirius had finished his meal. "Thanks." Sirius said while gathering his weapons, if he was going to sleep away from the warm house, he would have his weapons with him.

 _ **Morning**_

Sirius woke up with a start, usually his sleep was dreamless a side effect of Ragnarok starting to fuse with him this time however he dreamt of the other rogues who had escaped the attack.

" _What the hell?_ " He thought to himself as he ran a hand down his face, he took a few breaths to calm his breathing. He looked over to the door when he heard a slight creak from it. "Who's there?" He asked while covering his red eye which seemed to glow in the dark.

"Relax, i'm just here to give you your stuff and some food so that you can leave." The man said while setting down Sirius's armor. Sirius only looked down at the work the man had done, it was very good.

"Thanks." Sirius said while getting up and putting on the leather chestpiece and his eyepatch. The man also put a bag of food on the floor as well, after Sirius finished getting his gear on he leaned down and picked it up.

"Where is the nearest town?" Sirius asked as he stood by the door, the man thought for a moment before saying. "Just follow the road south if you're heading away from the Capital or north if that's your destination."

Sirius finished tugging on his boots and stood before saying "Thanks, how many soldiers are there?"

"Enough to keep the area safe from small time monsters." The man said as Sirius opened the door. "Thanks, i'll keep an eye for them." He said as he opened the door and quickly left the homestead, the woods weren't very safe with all the creatures that lived in them but Sirius couldn't chance taking the roads.

As Sirius walked through the woods he kept focused on listening for any movement aside from birds and smaller creatures that wouldn't harm him. "This sucks." Sirius sighed as he sat down for a moment to catch his breath, the wound was bothering him again.

As Sirius rested he heard a faint voice at the back of his mind telling him " _Use Ragnarok, heal the wound and make the empire pay._ " Sirius ignored his own mind telling him what to do, he knew that it was the spirit of the creatures used to create the weapons using his own voice to give their opinion. "Shut up." He said to himself as he got back up and began walking again, He touched the eyepatch around his head and recalled the words the doctor had told him when his eye turned.

" _Don't use it unless there is no other option, the weapon has other abilities beyond its trump card correct?_ " Those were the words he had spoken, Sirius only intended to use one of his last ten uses of that when there was no other choice, he could get by with just increasing his speed.

After a few more hours of walking Sirius finally found the village and took a moment to look for any guards who may be waiting for him, he touched the hilt of Ragnarok and focused, soon his hearing and smell became equal to that of a wolf and he could hear the sounds of children moving as quietly as possible while their parents slept and they snuck food, he could smell the stench of the streets from his position as well, but most importantly he could hear the very few guards walking the streets, already returning to their fortifications to changes guards.

As Sirius relaxed the two wolf ears sticking out of the side of his head twitched, the one part of using this set of abilities he disliked, it made him feel like he was copying Leone's Imperial Arms, though his were purely for utility and had helped him make a fortune over the years.

After the ears had disappeared Sirius finally entered the village wearing a cloak over his armor, the villagers treated him like any other traveler and the guards kept an eye on him, his overall build made him stick out, as well as the eyepatch. "Excuse me, where can I find a horse for sale?" Sirius asked an old woman sitting outside of the inn with a respectful note in his voice.

"My son might be able to help you, just enter the inn and ask about it." She said with a smile on her face. Sirius bowed to her and pulled out a small pouch from the folds of his cloak and handed it to her "For your troubles." He said with a smile on his face, the elderly had always given him sound advice, just like his own grandfather had when he was a child. " _What does the old man think of me now?_ " Sirius thought to himself as he entered the inn and sat down at the bar. After ordering a drink Sirius asked about purchasing a horse, a moment later a large man in the corner of the dining area beckoned him over.

"Im selling a good horse yes, what do want her for?" The man asked with interest. "I need to head south, and I need to get there as soon as I can, walking isn't an option for me." Sirius said as he reached into his cloak once again to pull out another bag filled with money. He noticed the man's eyes open wide at the sight of the medium sized bag and said "Give me the horse and I can throw in another bag as well."

"The first bag is enough, the horse is in the third stable, she should have a saddle ready to go." The man said as he held the bag and weighed it. "Thank you for your business." Sirius said while bowing.

As Sirius entered the stable he saw the horse the man had been speaking about, it was very well groomed, the black fur shined brightly. "She's a beauty isn't she?" The stable hand asked Sirius who was simply gawking at the majestic animal. "What's her name?" Sirius asked the stable hand. "Sleipnir or something like that, only ever saw her run once, fastest horse i've ever seen." He replied, obviously trying to impress Sirius.

"Can you saddle her up for me? I need to buy some supplies." Sirius said as he stretched. "Sure thing, I'll keep her company till you get back. I'd recommend the last vendor in the town square, he gives fair prices." The stablehand replied as he moved to put the saddle on Sleipnir.

Sirius walked to the town square and took a moment to enjoy the simple life the residents would enjoy only a short while longer, after he had done that he walked over to the vendor and took a moment to look at his wares, the man seemed to sell everything from basic tents and camping equipment to blacksmithing items. "How much for some supplies?" He asked the vendor. "Depends on what you need." The vendor replied with a smile "Enough supplies to get me to the south." Sirius said, already locating dried foods for himself.

After Sirius had bought the supplies he returned to the stable to find Sleipnir was saddled up and the stable hand was patting her neck. "Here, for your troubles." Sirius said, handing him a small pouch filled with gold. "Not a problem, just take care of her." The stablehand replied, feeling the weight of the gold in the bag. Without another word Sirius packed the supplies in a saddle bag and left the stable, finally able to make decent progress towards the other rogues

Sirius traveled for several days, taking time to think about his life and the choices he made until now, some had been good choices, others filled him with regret for what he had done, namely the slaughter of Imperial commanders in the early days of the revolution those years left him with a ledger stained crimson, the only difference between him and Akame back then was that he had the choice of being an assassin or a thief, and he had chosen to steal and make a fortune, though it wouldn't be long until the people who hired him to kill hired him to gather information. Now however, Sirius had nothing, his network had flourished without a capable general in the capital, but the arrival of Esdeath had brought an end to that prosperity, within days the woman had dismantled everything he had built and forced him and his rogues out of the city itself. "Damn her." Sirius thought to himself as he heard the sound of a carriage approaching.

"Make way traveler! This carriage carries tribute for the emperor!" A soldier shouted at Sirius, who had lowered his head which was covered by his cloak. "And what of the villagers that you took the tribute from? Do they yet live?" Sirius asked, he felt a need to release some pent up rage on the poor soldiers before him. "Of course they do." The soldier said, he was lying of course, Sirius could hear the sounds of young women whimpering from the cart, they most definitely weren't going to the emperor, the brat was too young to understand sex. "The terrified women say no to that statement." Sirius replied, his hand slowly reaching for Ragnarok "You can't be serious, you don't stand a chance against us." The soldier said as he saw the very obvious movement. "Don't I?" Sirius asked as a blade was plunged into the man's throat and the other entered his chest.

Sirius quickly jumped out of the way of gunfire from the rest of the soldiers, he was using Ragnarok's speed boost to move faster than the eye could track, soldiers continued to drop until there was only one left, the man fell backwards and quickly backed up against one of the carts, the women had been screaming in terror the entire time and Sirius was just now coming back to his senses "P..please don't kill me!" The man screamed in terror, Sirius only walked up to him and slit his throat the man and the act he had been caught in disgusted him. A woman started to cry after everything had gone silent, Sirius walked around to the back of the cart and slowly opened the canvas flap and heard a woman scream "Calm down." He said after she stopped screaming and broke down into tears, " _God she's young._ " Sirius thought to himself after getting a look at her, one of the other women had moved over to the entrance and accepted Sirius outstretched hand, letting him help her down. "How are they? I can't imagine that those sods left you unharmed." Sirius said, he was trying for positive but the last few days had been nothing but terrible. "They didn't get a chance to try anything we had just been taken today." She said as she looked at Sirius's handiwork, the horse had been left untouched by his weapons and the soldiers weapons were still usable "Take these and head over to the next village, I recommend dumping the weapons before entering it." Sirius said while moving back over to his own horse, the beast had gone off to the side of the road, the battle must have scared it. The woman said something that Sirius could only guess was a thank you before he flicked the reins and Sleipnir took off down the road " _Every damn time I try to help something like this happens, now I'm fleeing for my life, just like old times._ " Sirius thought to himself before a wild grin formed on his face, accompanied by a howl " _I'm going mad._ " He thought to himself gleefully as he continued south.

 **Been a while since I posted anything, I've had to do alot, hope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
